Secret Love - Kanda Yu Love Story
by yuuki865
Summary: Kanda and Akari start to grow feelings for one another over the days that they are partnered up for missions, but what happens if the two don't want the others to know..will everyone find out or not? Kanda x oc
1. Akari Sazuki's Profile

Name: Akari Sazuki

Appearance: Black hair with red in it (like the picture and sorry that its the same as the stories photo..) oh and green eyes..

Weapon choice: Sword like him.

Like's: Kanda, the rest of her friends and spicy foods

Dislikes: Akuma, people who hurt the ones she loves and cares for

Personality: Sometimes cold and harsh but once you really get to know her shes sweet deep down, but on missions she rarely listens to warnings and jumps in without care even if she gets injured she just does so..but when shes around Kanda shes a bit nicer

Past: Akari had her parents and her two twin older brothers though they looked different from one another a bit, but Akari loved to be around them at all times or more like her favourite brother Dante (A/N: lol I might use the dmc boys names since with new stories its hard to come up with names) she would always hang around him more but found time to be with her other brother as well...but one day when her parents died the three of them went around looking for somewhere to go but while they were walking an acuma appeared out of no where and what seemed to be killed her brothers in front of her or so she thought it was... so after that she joined the Black Order but she grew emotionless and distance but as years went by she did open up a tiny bit to Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi and well Allen but she still thought it was pointless to allow any more info on her out cause she hated when some people gave her the look of sympathy.

Past Note: She used to have a boy she loved by the name of Kotaro but he died in an second Akuma attack which was Akari's first before her brothers attack, so shes not to much knowing if she should move on or not, also when she escaped she was then taken into being a 'project' to some sciencetests reason why she has a curse mark on her neck. (got the idea from naruto lol)

Relationships: Kanda (Boyfriend later on in secret) Lavi (Like an annoying brother) Lenalee (sister she always wanted sometimes) Allen (well...the overly hungry brother she couldn't help but wonder if his stomach is a black hole or something)


	2. Prologue

Akari sighed and looked around her room, she was already used to all the stuff happening here and there even when Lavi bugged Kanda with his first name

Though Koumi seemed to put her and Kanda in missions together a lot now, and it was a bit annoying when Lavi smirked or laughed a bit behind his hand when he saw them off

Sure Lavi and Lenalee knew of her crush on Kanda but it wasn't like she would admit it out loud or admit it to herself, it was just something about him that made her admire him and just plain like him

Thing is though all that 'like' turned into 'love' but she tried her best to hide it cause she knew he would never feel the same even if she tell him her feelings it was mainly the whole reason why she wouldn't since if she did and he didn't return them then it would just be really weird around them after

Sighing she placed her arms behind her head while she was laying on her bed thinking about the mission she had to go on soon with Kanda, some stupid akuma's were in a clearing of a forest and they had to find them before they killed anymore towns people

Hearing a knock on her door and an annoyed voice on the other side she knew it was Kanda and he wasn't in a great mood...not like he always was it seem

'Lavi must of done something..' she thought then opened her door after grabbing her stuff and nodded to the direction where they were heading

Akari's heart was beating fast just by walking beside him, sure she might not like the feeling of being nervous around him but she knew she had to focus on the mission in order not to annoy Kanda even more

She looked at him in the corner of her eye but when he caught her she looked away quickly and blushed faintly

'He wont like me back that's for sure' she thought sadly

Oh how wrong she was right now though she didn't know since Kanda held back his feelings for her very well


	3. Chapter 1

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Akari's POV/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Apparently this mission was all about taking down an akuma in Japan that was appearing suddenly then is gone as some old man or so, though the thing is were not sure of what this one looks like and its pissing off Kanda cause he's growling every now and then and then glares at anyone who looks towards his style="line-height: 1.7em;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Kanda maybe we should ask someone" I spoke trying to calm him down a style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Che! like they would know!" He shouted style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I just sighed, this was typical Kanda when a mission doesn't go as planned he gets grumpy and everything, though he does focus on it alot and thats what i admire hes more determined to get a mission done quick or style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The way I was brought up we were suppose to do the 'get in and get out' sort of thing, but that all went down hill when some akuma found us and supposedly killed my two older brothers, my main reason of being with the black order was to find them...some reason I know there out there and alive I just haven't been lucky enough to find them just as of style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Sighing I walked faster to catch up with Kanda I fell behind a bit when I thought back about my brothers, I loved both of them a lot but I was more attached to Dante-nii some reason he was interested in teaching me how to fight while Vergil-nii just scoffed me off and walked away..kind of reminded me of Kanda but he trained with me a few times when I asked him toobr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Smiling at the memory I then began to have a flash backbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- Flash Back -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Brother! Brother you said you'd teach me how to fight today!" A younger me said exitedbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Someones exited for her training" Dante-nii chuckled ruffling my hairbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I just nodded and giggled while I cling a bit to his shirt br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Lets see if she even is good enough...not that she is!" Vergil-nii shouted then walked awaybr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Don't listen to him Akari, you'll be a great female fighter" Dante-nii replied br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Okay!" I smiled then pulled him quickly towards the training roombr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- Flash Back End -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I chuckled to myself before shaking my head, I knew I was a little to clingy back then but Dante-nii didnt seem to mind it in fact it looked like he liked it a lot so by then I was only around Dante-nii...but after a while I switched my interest into trying to impress Vergil-nii but never got that luckybr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Oi stop spacing out! were on a mission!" Kanda sighed in annoyance br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Tsk! sorry jeez I was just thinking of something" I replied crossing my arms/p 


	4. Chapter 2

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"As the mission carried on we got some leads about who this akuma was and as we waited for it to show its self, the plan was I had to act like a villager and roam around the forest a bit while acting like I couldn't sense anything even though I could, Kanda was waiting up in a nearby style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"My my why aren't you a cute little thing" The akuma spoke appearing out from behind a tree in front of mebr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I-I'm just some shy villager" I pretended to be shy br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Well then we can have a girl like you alone here can we?" He asked his arm wrapped around my waist br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"N-No" I spoke 'Ugh! I so want to kill his creep right now but I need to act according to plan!' I thought bitterly br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The man lead me more into forest which didn't surprise me since the way out was the other direction br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"U-Um aren't we suppose to head the other way?" I askedbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"There's a short cut down here my girl" He repliedbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"O-Oh okay" I replied 'jeez this feeling doesn't feel good at all...Kanda do something!' I thoughtbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I wasn't scared I was just not liking the feeling I was getting the further he lead me down herebr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Now that we found it...I can KILL YOU!" He suddenly said changing into his akuma form, but in that split second Kanda jumped down and sliced himbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Don't touch her.." He spat as the akuma fell to the ground later blowing up like most dobr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /'Uhh...?' I was confused br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Lets go chibi" He growled and sheathed Mugen then walked offbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Hey! wait up!" I called out to him and ran after him soon catching up "What did you mean back there?" I askedbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /But he kept silent and walked right to the train station, this warm feeling inside my chest grew and a faint blush made its appearance on my cheeks I knew I shouldn't feel this shy or so cause all he said was 'dont touch her' but some how it seemed like he truly style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Kanda's POV/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Stupid akuma, I don't really know why I got more pissed off when it placed its arm around her but it made me want to jump in and kill it quicker, thing was though I knew I had feelings for Akari but I could never act apon these feelings I had to find someone just like she had to find someone toobr style="line-height: 1.7em;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I still remember our first meeting, but its not like she was at this age when we did meet no, she came after a few days when she tried to look for her brothers but had no luck withbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /That baka usagi told me that mostly he got her to talk but I didn't care then cause I mostly don't ever, sure I heard her cry when I passed her room but I learned that one day when we had our first mission together I had to go to her room to get her but when I arrived her hand was clawing at her neck as three marks were made by herself...that was when I was first allowed to stop her and heal some of the wounds that day she 'lost' her brothers and the same day when I knew I kind of had to protect the damn style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- Flash Back -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /'Che! why do I got to pick up this chibi?! how annoying' I thought then knocked on her door but when I got answer I opened the door to see her sitting in the corner her fingers digging into her neck and saw blood come out of the three cutsbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"The hell you doing to yourself?!" I shouted walking in well more like stormed in and held her wrist pulling it away from her neck, but all she did was stare blankly at mebr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /'Whats with her?' I thought to myselfbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Kanda-kun..." She cried then clung to me and cried a bit loud into my chestbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"O-Oi! then hell you think your doing get off!" I tried to push her off but she tightened her grip morebr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"My brothers...are gone aren't they?..." She asked while cryingbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /It was then did I realize she lost someone she loved as well, so then I allowed her to cry in my arms cause since no one was around that damn usagi wouldn't bother me with having a soft side of this chibibr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- Flash Back End -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Back then moyashi wasn't there but now it seemed like Akari likes the moyashi more then hanging with me, i'm not jealous like hell ill ever be, its just she smiles more often around him and not me that smile should be for me even if I wont accept these feelings I have for style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I sighed silently and shook my head, this chibi sure knew how to get to me but one things for sure I'd protect her...even if I have to leave her one day to find someone/p 


	5. Chapter 3

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"As we entered the train Kanda had not spoken a word to me since then, surely it bugged me but I never acted upon it since I was trying to figure out why he said it or what he meant behind it. But of course as cluseless as I was with that I soon brushed it aside and looked out the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /'Where are you...Dante-nii...Vergil-nii...?' I thought my eyes shown sadness but my face was stoic as it always wasbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Yes I admit I was emotionless over all but at times when things annoyed me I did glare at them warning them to stop or to shut up, mostly it was at Lavi but that idiot got me to open up to him some how since he would say he saw me hurting or heard me cry in my room when I was style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Not that I do that often as I didnt before but it really hurt when I was sperated from my brothers just a day or so after our parents died, I needed them for comfort and stuff but then those lousy Akuma come and ruin it for me...surely I know there strong so maybe I mistook them as being dead but thats why I'm here...to look for them thats all my soul purpose was when I joined but now...I'm starting to like it here cause I had friends like I was never allowed to...but one thing keeps me from accepting these feelings for a certain style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Would loving Kanda be betraying Kotaro? thats one secret I never revealed to anyone...I remember the times where I sunck out to go play with him even if my older brother Vergil found out about it, but Kotaro really made me feel safe even if I had to deal with my older brother yelling at me for going out without telling himbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /It's not like my brother was always like that its just ever since our parents died he had so much anger that he took it out for the stupidest and little things that didnt need to do with style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /But its not like I wasnt the same...in fact I was sure I had so much pent up anger but when I met Kotaro I felt something I didnt and it was love, surely people would say you cant love someone at that young of age but I did anyways he was my first friendbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- Flash Back - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Hi my name is Kotaro, whats yours!" He grinnedbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I'm Aoi" I told him bluntly br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Cute name!" He laughed his arms behind his headbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"How is that cute?" I scoffed 'surely this boy is being to friendly even if all I ever wanted was one I dont know how to trust other yet' I thoughtbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"It just is and even your hair is so cool! I mean look at it its black and red!" He smiled holding some of my hair in his handbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I blushed faintly, no one but Dante-nii commented on my hair which is how I grew to hate it but after a while I grew to love it since Kotaro continued to be my friend and even stood up for me when some kids teased me about it being weird and not knowing the true colourbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /But on one day I made a promise that some how involved to do with my style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Hey Aoi-chan can you promise me something?" Kotaro askedbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"What is it?" I askedbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Could you never cut your hair? Its to cool and beautiful to be cut" He smiled then put my hair up in a high ponytail then did my bangs to make some frame my facebr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"S-Sure" I blushedbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Awesome!" He smiled and kissed my forehead as his hand held onto my chin style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- Flash Back End -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I smiled faintly at that memory, it was my favourite I always kept that promise and still always had my long hair in a high ponytail I did that to remember him by, heck I did a lot when we were kids to keep his memory with me forever but I kept so many promises as well but one was broken the day we made it...and it was to always be by one another's side...though that day broke me and cause me to be so emotionless...I cant even not looked so pissed off without remembering itbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Sure I was what people call an avenger but I didn't act upon it just yet since I wasn't TRUE answers before I did anything id regret...but it was starting to take over my actions and little did I know I was thinking of one of those avengers already...wanting to kill the person or thing who took Kotaro away from me...I knew it wasn't what he would want but I wanted that person to pay...br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I could feel tears start to push out of the corners of my eyes but I held them in...no way! i wasn't going to cry until I found whoever this bastard was that killed Kotaro! I cant cry nor die! br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I then glared out the window determined to get this done sooner or later, but little did I know Kanda was watching me from the corner of his style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Kanda's POV/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"I hadn't spoken a word to Akari after what I told the Akuma when he died, I couldn't cause I dont know how to tell her about my feelings and besides I need to fine 'someone' just as much as she doesbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Akari though was some kind of 'avenger' meaning she would kill the person who killed someone close to her but every time one of us asked she just gave us the cold shoulder saying 'none of your damn business' sure that got most of us pissed hell I didn't care at all but some reason I want to know nowbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /She usual gets into fights with me when we disagree at something, so I guess that's why she hates me, not that I don't hate her either its just shes rather stupid to just throw herself into a fight to protect her comrades and also says a quote to me often about thembr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I hate people who abandon there comrades your nothing but a scum if you allow that to happen, if there important to you protect them or else you wont like the income" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Che! what's with her and repeating that?! its something that's annoying about her, but..shes someone who doesn't bug me 24/7 like someone I know for example that baka usagi or that moyashi whenever we see one style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /But I know shes hiding something from us...and I think I want to find out one way or another but of course I wont say that out loud or id get teased about 'liking' Akari..br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Looking at her I saw that she was thinking hard on something which is normal since shed always say 'leave me alone' or 'shut up and dont speak to me' when she needs to think long and hard about stuff or what she wants to do like shes planning style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /One things for sure since were on alot of missions together she's been opening up to me, which unknown to her I like it just not gonna admit that out loud eitherbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /'One way or another Akari if I cant hold these feelings back anymore...ill get you to open up more even if I have to drag you out of the damn order and get you to' I thought looking at her in the corners of my eyes. /p 


	6. Chapter 4

Akari's POV

Finally we made it back, but mostly I just told Komui what happened and I went right to the training hall to start on my training, But first I changed into some comfortable training cloths, a shirt that was sleaveless like the ones Allen and Kanda wore at times if they didnt have to much missions, along with shorts and well as always when I train I had some bandages on my hands almost past my wrists, but if I wanted to find my brothers and take down Kotaro's killer then I had to become stronger I simply had to.

I ignored the person who came in and continued to train, ,my usual training would be either sparing with Kanda or Lavi maybe even Allen and Lenalee but if they were busy and if I wanted to train alone I used a punching bag that they put when I kind of asked for so I could make sure my punches were strong enough if my sword ever broke or was smacked away from my grasp.

But as I was in mid punch a hand stopped my blow, and the owner was none other then Kanda.

"What is it?" I asked a little annoyed he interrupted my training.  
>"What was with you on our way back?" He asked coldly like always.<br>"None of your damn bussniess! now leave me alone I want to train.." I glared at him, I didnt mean to snap I just didnt feel like talking cause I wanted some training to be done and then maybe id open up to him about it  
>"Che fine dont tell me" He growled back and walked away most likely to train himself<p>

I looked at his back then at the floor, sighing I got back in a stance just as he sat down on the mat a few ways from me, punch after punch I thought back to the times where Kanda started to become comfortable being around me mostly sure we got into arguments but lately the arguments have been less and less and these feelings for him grew more much to my hate for it.

Though I knew I couldn't just hate Kanda cause I loved him but I felt like I was betraying Kotaro cause of the biggest promise I made with him that made me force myself not to think of those feelings.

- Flash Back -

A younger Kotaro and Akari both walked down the small path near by a lake they would always go to and play around, sure they were young but they loved one another.

"Akari can we promise something?" Kotaro asked.  
>"Sure!" Akari smiled.<br>"Promise that if we ever get separated that we will meet here again, even if it takes years to return we will become stronger then we are now and meet here so we can be together forever!" He smiled

Akari blushed and thought of it, it wasnt what she was used to cause all she really had were her brothers she didnt have friends cause of her different hair colours but she trusted Kotaro since he was the only one besides her older brothers who didnt care about it in fact the three loved her hair colour enough to make her change her mind about hating it.

"I promise!" She finally said smiling

Little did those two know the day they made that promise everything changed

- Flash Back End -

"Hey! Akari!" Kanda yelled  
>"Huh?" I blinked 'Damn I had another flash back...these are getting out of hand I been having to many of them...' she though<br>"What the hell is wrong with you? you suddenly stop training and then stupid tears rolled down your cheeks" He sighed

'Wha?!' touching my cheeks indeed I was crying, I guess if I have to remember Kotaro then that might mean I am slowly getting close to being strong enough to keep all these promises but some of these memories were when I was spending time with Lavi and Kanda.

- Another Flash Back -

"Akari-chan!~" Lavi grinned running up to Aoi  
>"What?" I glared<br>"Come on dont be so harsh! lets go hang out!" He smiled grabbing her hand  
>"Why do you want to hang out with me?" I asked coldly<br>"Cause your awesome! and also your fighting skills are amazing!" He told while smiling then suddenly grabbed some of Akari's hair "Whoa! two colours together! so cool!" He added

Akari froze, another person liking her hair? but...but why?! its nothing special or anything nothing was cool about it either, and yes she grew to hate most stuff about herself again once she was pulled away from Kotaro and her brothers

"Y-You like my hair?" I asked  
>"Yeah has it always been like that?" Lavi asked.<br>"Yeah...its always been two colours...but everyone thinks cause of it I'm a freak..." I sighed  
>"Well there wrong! I think its beautiful!" Lavi told<p>

In that moment it reminded me about how Kotaro commented on my hair, so after that I learned to accept Lavi's countless annoying times to pop out of no where and be around me.

- Flash Back End -

"I'm fine Kanda you shouldn't worry about me" I told him then walked out back to my room.

Kanda's POV

"I'm fine Kanda you shouldnt worry about me" She replied then walked out of the training hall.

'Yeah right..you must be remembering to much huh?' I thought then sighed, that girl doesn't know what shes been doing to me lately, one moment I think shes adorable then the next shes so annoying but when I watch her train it makes me feel like theres something shes trying to either accomplish or even trying to just plain out look like shes fine, but I know deep down theres a past thats coming back to her that makes her ignore most of us now.

And by the looks of it...it seems like its tearing her apart and soon Akari might close off me or the others...wait why the fuck do I care?! Che! see what this girl is doing to me? she's making me worry and I dont like it but then again at odd times when she smiles it makes my chest feel better, its like if I see her smile that I know shes not suffering from so much pain

But I know I am dead wrong about that.

'It's making me insane...I hid the fact I'm worried about her yet its hard to show her that I am so I just act coldly towards her' I thought then growled in frustration kicking at some training equipment then walked out after her.


	7. Chapter 5

Akari's POV

When I arrived at my room I threw my sword to the ground and just collapsed on my knees, remembering all these memories was getting to me and I didn't want people to see me in this state...not now and not ever the only people who have seen were my brothers, Kotaro and well Kanda.

But this time I wouldn't cry nor show any sign of weakness so I glared at the wall with a determined look and stood up to take a shower.

'I only came here to get stronger so I could find Kotaro and my brothers...but it seems like I got no luck as of right now...' I though as I took my cloths off and stepping in the shower.

I sighed and shook my head, as my hair clung to my back because of the water I soon felt anger grow inside of me, my fist met the shower wall but that was enough I grew more and more angry and created a dent in the wall, I've done that a lot over the years I have been here..poor Reever might have to just fix it again.

As of this moment I just focused on cleaning myself then took some of my shampoo and rubbed it in my long hair, leaning back and closing my eyes I stepped in the water and soon washed the shampoo out, after all that I was finished and turned off the water.

'What will I do if I find them though? can I really leave all the friends I made here?' I thought

Shaking my head I pushed the thought aside and wrapped a towel around my body then my hair, walking out I picked a grey tank top and some black shorts that kind of clung to my legs (with a strap for my sword to be attached to and the sword was called Shou), after that I wore some socks along with my boots that met my knees after that I dried my hair up and placed it in a high pony tail.

Hearing a knock at the door as I placed on some long sweat bands on my wrists I walked to the door and opened it seeing Allen and I smiled slightly.

Allen was one of my best friends in the order, he was like a little brother I wanted and plus a little brother I wanted to be able to protect, he knew most of my problems and everything even helpped out with my 'crush' on Kanda even if he didn't like the idea he still helped me out.

"Hey Akari want to go grab something to eat with me?" He asked  
>"Sure!" I replied as I attached Shou to my sword holder on my hip.<p>

As Allen and I walked down to the dinning all I spotted Kanda and he didn't look to happy, not that it wasn't surprising.

"Che moyashi I need to talk to Aoi for a moment" Kanda glared at him  
>"It's Allen Bakanda! and fine" Allen sighed and walked off.<p>

I watched him walk for a moment before turning back to Kanda.

"What is it?" I tried not to sound cold  
>"What the hell is going on with you? your spacing out a lot when training and in missions you don't even speak to anyone!" Kanda yelled<br>"Well excuse me for wanting to finish something more quicker!" I yelled back.  
>"Can't you be more careful or know whats heading for you instead of being some kind of idiot!" He growled<p>

And that's when our normal argument went on, it been a while since we got in one so for some reason this one kind of hurt me when we started to yell at one another...but I suddenly said something I didnt want to.

"Gosh I hate fighting with you! why the hell are you make me feel so damn weird to the point where I want to hate you but just cant!" I shouted then walked off not caring to see his reaction.

Kanda's POV

When I saw Akari with the Moyashi I felt jealousy I didn't like it so I acted the way I did and ended up getting into some stupid argument with Aoi like we used to.

For some reason it felt a little nice to talk and be around her, I guess by now I understood why I liked her...she had her own style and well she was determined to protect those close to her even if she died but yet every time I went on missions with her and she got badly wounded she would stand up and continue fighting until she won.

But when I started yelling at her I felt like my words were hurting her.

"Gosh I hate fighting with you! why the hell are you make me feel so damn weird to the point where I want to hate you but just cant!" She shouted at me then walked off.

Wait what?...

"Wait Akari!"


	8. Chapter 6

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Kanda's POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /This girl sure has to get it when I find her! I look stupid running around the order just looking for her!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Then again..it is a big place and not many people are here, if the finders talk about it ill just kill them so it should be alright...right?br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Growling I glared around and still had no sight in seeing Akari, so I checked her room, she wasn't there either. Where the hell does a girl go to hide in the order?.br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /'She's impossible thats what...' I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Akari's POV/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Right about now I was in Allen's room talking to him, he was different from Kanda thats not even hard to style="line-height: 1.7em;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /So all I am talking about is the weird argument I got into with Kanda, but he's teasing me now!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"You so like him!" He style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Do not!" I groaned, I was leaning on the wall near the door and had my arms crossed. one foot slightly leaned up on the bottom half of the wall I was style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /'I can't fall for Kanda or anyone here...Kotaro and I's promise would be broken...wouldn't it?' I thought looking at the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Akari!" Allen snapped me out of my style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Huh?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Want to go get something to eat with me?" He style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Yeah sure I'm a bit hungry myself." I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /And so we walked out of his room, when we walked to the cafeteria we ran into...Kanda. but he didnt even look at me just walked right style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Yeah...its gotta be this way cause I don't want to feel like I'm betraying Kotaro even if I do have these secret feelings for him...br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Kanda's POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /When I saw Akari with the moyashi I just ignored her and walked in to get some soba to eat, I didn't give her a glance at all. I guess these damn feelings are harder to hide for her then it already style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /That's it I can't let these feelings show at all, I rarely let any to begin with and if she ever felt the same then I know we couldn't be together style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /We both got to find someone, and we both only have that as our soul purpose for being here. So it seems like feeling's is something to not show or even bother to style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /But some reason I can't help but feel the need to hold her in my arms, the need to kiss her and the need to call her mine. I knew I couldn't stand the sight of her with anyone else but if I let that take control Akari might not even accept missions with me when we are sent on style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Little did I know our next mission together was a long term one and that's when both of our feelings would show./p 


	9. Chapter 7

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Akari's POV/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;""A WHAT?" I style="line-height: 1.7em;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"A long term mission which I think both you and Kanda can finish." Komui stated style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Long term mission?! with Kanda?!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"How long with this be then?" I asked with a style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"About three or four months.." Komui laughed nervously but soon added. "Whats wrong though? you two used to never complain about a mission together?" He style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I shook my head not wanting him to know, I could see in the corner of my eye that Kanda was staring at me as if challenging me to answer the question but nothing came out. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Standing up I decided to read the report on the train, I didn't wait for Kanda like I used to I just couldn't now a days my heart would beat faster just by looking at him or knowing he was near. I didnt want to feel like this but then I also did. I was so damn confused I didnt hear Kanda calling my name./p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;""Akari!" He style="line-height: 1.7em;" "What!" I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Che! just letting you know the train is here." He glared at mebr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I blinked and looked up, sure enough the train was here...whoa I must of been into the report so much to not realize it, oh well might as well get style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /And so when we did and told we were from the order he took us to our usual place where we sat at, not surprising I sat away from him, I was to confused at the moment to react to anything just as of yet...though this was I knew Kanda would try to get some answers but I'm stubborn so it would be a while to get it out of me...br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Kanda's POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Akari is avoiding me, not surprising from what she seemed to almost blurted out. Not that I cared..okay maybe I did but I wouldn't show it or say it out style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Maybe in this mission I can get some answers from her, like why is she acting so different around me? treating me different and coldly like when we first met. Not that I care to remember but I don't like style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Akari if you want to have this mission go quick then don't be held back." I stated style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Tsk! Like hell I will allow that baka!" She replied coldly as well, along with a style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Che! if that's how it is then so be it!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /This mission will be a hell of a long one...and I don't mean about the months that its set as, I meant just sticking around with her and trying to get to know why shes acting all like this...br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Like I said i'll find out one way or another, even if it takes so damn long./p 


	10. Chapter 8

Kanda's POV

Akari had fell asleep after while on this train, looking at her peaceful face I was glad because one, she didn't have that painful look in her eyes whenever we couldn't run into her brothers or anything.

I really wanted to admit my feelings for her but every time I tried I just couldn't let them take control, sighing I got up and knelled down I moved some of her hair out of her face.

'You idiot...if your mind wasn't so focused on revenge then maybe you would see things different..but I am not any different with how I treat others..I guess I just can't stand seeing you in so much rage and sorrow, hell it makes me what to protect you at all times..' I thought, this damn girl is making me grow soft on her.

Then again I'm not gonna care partly this girl is really my everything and yet she doesnt even know it, the stupid rabbit and Lenanlee might of found out but know better then to speak about it.

One things for sure my jealous stare would always be set on that damn Moyashi..some how he can make her open up and smile or just be friendly and yet here I am her mission partner as Komui calls it and all I get is a few conversations and at odd times nice responses that only has to do with our missions.

Other then that it seems like I have no chance with her..

Growling at how weak I just seemed to be I shook my head and slowly leaned down, kissing her forehead I returned to my seat and stared out the window.

** Hours Later **

When we arrived at the last stop we had to wait for a ship to come which in our luck was only able to arrive tomorrow morning, so we went to a close by inn but the walk was in silence. sure it was something I liked but some reason I really wanted to hear her voice..these damn feelings are taking control thats for sure.

"A room please." I sighed at the innkeeper, apparently just to our luck again there was only one damn room left, and it had two beds thats the good thing I guess.

Soon as we got in Akari laid down on the one closest to the window and sighed, she turned her back to me which with spending time with her alot I knew she didn't want to talk so I just laid down on the other bed with my arms behind my head and looked up.

'I need the right time to tell her...but how? I never really admitted my feelings to anyone let alone a girl before' I thought.

Akari's POV

I had my back turned to Kanda, I didn't want to look at him at the moment..I was starting to act cold towards him cause I almost admitted that I loved him, could I really just love him like I want to? no...that would still be betraying Kotaro...wouldn't it?

The sudden thought of Kotaro hating me and saying stuff I could only imagine him saying brought pain to my chest, frowning I held back my tears that tried to escape my eyes. why couldnt I just let go and allow myself to love Kanda? was it cause I didnt have any sort of relief of the loss of who were the closest people to me?

Still not knowing I took my exorcist jacket off and placed it neatly at the foot of my bed and got under the covers, pulling them close just a little over my shoulder I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Little did I know that when the sun rises tomorrow something bad would happen to us.


	11. Chapter 9

Akari's POV

I woke up with the stupid sun glaring into my face, well looks like its morning. Sighing I got out of bed and walked right to the bathroom for a quick shower. Taking my cloths off I saw the scar on my back when I turned around.

That scar I got was when I tried to protect Kotaro from my brother Vergil from killing him, apparently being around Kotaro and loving him was a weakness in his eyes, but to me then it was a strength but now I am not sure what it is any more I have forgotten.

Sighing I stepped into the water when it was at a temperature I liked I let the water hit my hair as I started to wash my body, though my thoughts went back to Kanda...if I tell him these feelings I have for him...with this tight feeling in my chest go away? after will the feelings stop bothering me as well?

Rolling my eyes I shook my head and washed my hair before grabbing a towel and and dried myself. Changing into my usual mission cloths I stepped out as I put my hair up so it would be much easier to handle since it was still wet.

"Kanda the bathroom is all yours to use." I sighed.  
>"Took long enough." He replied<p>

I glared at him 'Scratch that I wont tell him my feelings!' I thought and got my stuff ready to get on that damn boat, minutes later Kanda came out and got his stuff ready and off we went and onto the boat.

I spent most of my time out on the deck looking out at the sea, I was bored out of my mind since we weren't even there yet and it was annoying me a lot.

Looking down I had this stupid nagging feeling to just burst my feelings out, but I was scared...scared that I would get rejected I mean come on! this is Kanda Yuu I am talking about! he never been interested in anyone in the order from what I know!

I've decided I would lock away these feelings...I just can't do it knowing ill get turned down and things will be really awkward.

Kanda's POV

Akari still seems to be staying away from me, though she once again has that deep in thought I guess id have to give her time to some how be able to act normal around me again even if it hurts.

I stood by a wall near the location she was at, I wanted to hug her, hold her in my arms, kiss her and I wanted to call her mine. but I couldnt just yet since she didnt seem like she would reply to it yet

Though the thought of her being in someone elses arms and being called theres made me angry, I knew then I just had to tell her my feelings I couldn't hold them back much longer.

Sighing I began to walk out towards her when a sea of akuma appeared in the sky followed by a level 3. 'damn such bad timing!' I thought then acted like I was running to her or just plain out right was looking for her.

"Akari! we have to take these down!" I shouted taking Mugen out.  
>"I know!" She shouted back unsheathing Shou<p>

It was fight after fight as we took down the akuma that came our way, cuts and bruises were all over us as more headed our way, we were back to back and almost out of breath.

"Where the hell did they all come from!" Akari shouted annoyed.  
>"Hell if I know but we need to get rid of the rest fast before the level 3 attacks!" I told her then jumped back into action along with Akari doing the same behind me.<p>

But when that happened I didnt see the level 3 akuma slam into Akari.

"Gah!" She shouted  
>"Akari!" I yelled and turned around, but what I saw my eyes widen..she was leaning up on the deck trying to regain her footing but the level 3 akuma then advanced forward some how it got a hold of her sword.<br>"No! Akari!" I yelled once more as I started running towards her.

It was like freaking slow motion just when I almost reached her the level 3 akuma stabbed her in the chest with her own sword! dammit move faster!

When I got to her she already fell to the ground in a limp motion, her eyes were focused on mine for a while before slowly closing.

"Hey! stay away Akari!" I told her shaking her slightly but it didn't do a thing, she then passed out.  
>"Haha that exorcist is dead!" The level 3 laughed.<br>"No...she's stronger then that! she wont die!" I growled and lunged into action to defeat that stupid akuma.

It took a while but I finally did it, remembering Akari was injured I ran to where I had left her and picked her up bridal style.

"Is there anyone who can help her?!" I shouted my chest tightened in fear of losing her, I didn't want to cause I couldn't...

** An Hour Later **

Akari's status was stable, she had bandages on her chest that went half way down her right arm and a small one was on her cheek along with some wrapped around her left hand some how she injured it. But right now she was not waking up, I sat beside her bed and held her hand.

"Akari...please wake up...I really got something to tell you" I sighed and rested my forehead on her's.

I didn't really care right about now we were alone and no one could see us so I let a worried expression show as I waited for her eyes to open..but I knew I couldn't stay like this for long as I had to contact Komui about her condition.

Sighing I placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled away using her golum to contact Komui.

"Hello!" Komui said over the line  
>"Che! you idiot it seems like the mission will be put off for a bit" I growled<br>"Oh? is one of you injured?" He asked  
>"Yeah Akari is, we got attacked by alot of akuma and a level three." I sighed<br>"What?! Is Akari alright?!" I could hear the stupid moyashi over the line.  
>"Che! stupid moyashi she's fine!" I told.<p>

After the coversation ended I sighed and held her hand once more...Akari...please wake up soon...


	12. Chapter 10

Kanda's POV

(Two days later)

Akari hasn't woken up yet and it already had been two days, good thing our mission wasnt until the next stop but that was coming soon. This damn chibi was making me more worried then I liked to be about her.

"Akari if you don't wake up I swear ill.." I didnt finish since I couldn't really find the words to.

Glaring at her sleeping figure I stood up and walked out to grab something to eat at least, I never once left her side but I knew that if she did wake up and saw me like this then she would snap. Also it was cause I needed my strenght to be able to fight when we ran into more akuma to find that damn innocence.

"Hey is your friend awake yet?" One of the ship mates asked  
>"No not even a twitch" I replied coldly making the guy flinch<p>

After that I just ignored the stares of the rest and grabbed some food, even some cakes that were sliced up. 'Akari likes the chocolate maybe ill get her that' I thought.

"Here.." A lady held out a small container with a few in them.  
>"Huh?" I looked up at her<br>"I saw you eyeing them and decided to get you some...you or your friend likes these right?" She asked  
>"Oh uh my partner does most of the time." I said not realizing I am letting my feelings show to others for Akari.<br>"Take these then confess" The lady laughed and walked away once the container was in my hand.

I blinked then looked at it, sighing I shook my head and walked back to our small room, only to see Akari awake and sitting up while she looked out the window.

"Akari..." I whispered her name.  
>"Kanda.." She smiled a little.<p>

And with that I went and rushed to her side after placing our food on the table and hugged her. Sure it surprised her and it surprised me but I just had to have her in my arms.

"You stupid chibi...don't scare me like that again.." I whispered to her.  
>"Sorry Kanda.." She replied<p>

'Should I tell her now?...might as well' I thought.

"Listen Akari I need to tell you something.." I started off  
>"What is it?" She asked.<br>"I...I l-love you..." I finally said it

She blushed and started at me wide eyes, her mouth was at gap then she slowly smiled..a true smile one that I always secretly wanted to see come my way.

"I love you too Kanda." She told  
>"Call me Yuu" I sighed<br>"Hehe okay Yuu" She laughed.

I smiled and leaned in towards her slowly, giving her enough time to pull away if she didnt want it. But she leaned in as well, and when our lips touched it was one of those sweet passionate kisses. Pulling away I looked at her and smirked going in for another kiss.

Akari's POV

I couldn't help it..I love Yuu so much to the point when he confessed I just had to tell him mine, sure I still felt like I betrayed Kotaro but if I had this chance now I was going to take it so I could be with him. Cause if I didnt I felt like I wouldn't have a chance again.

"How are your wounds?" He asked as he held me in his arms.  
>"There fine..healing fast though.." I said as I nuzzled to his chest.<br>"Good cause we leave at the next port." He told

I just nodded my head and closed my eyes, I was happy to be in his arms I felt safe and protected just in this guys embrace.

"Oh I got these for you." He said holding out a small container with some slices of cakes.  
>"Yuu! thanks!" I smiled happily.<br>"Besides...want to be my girlfriend?" He asked  
>"Sure i'd love to." I giggled and kissed his cheek.<p>

It seems like both him and Kotaro are guys I could be myself with. Though without me really knowing Kotaro was really alive and he was going to attack us with some akuma right were we were going...

This mission was going to end up as a wreck for me and I didn't even know it yet since I was to busy being happy with Yuu.


	13. Chapter 11

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Akari's POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /When the boat arrived I was able to move around a lot with my wounds, like always they would heal pretty fast so I could take them off soon. Which I did when I went to finally take a shower...apparently I slept for to long and I wasn't gonna just go out there looking for the innocence just like style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Sighing I took my quick shower after pulling off the bandages and stood there, I knew this weird feeling inside of my chest would bug me alot but come on..I'm Yuu's girlfriend now I can't let that bother me I mean the guy likes me back so why not get all happy and stuff?br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /'I'm betraying Kotaro...aren't I?' I thought looking down style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Akari hurry up in there we got to leave soon!" Yuu said on the other side of the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Right!" I replied and quickly finished cleaning style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /As I put my cloths on I looked in the mirror at the curse mark on my neck, looks like id have to tell him everything soon but I think id have to tell him when I was ready..or when he finds out of what it holds style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Shaking my head I put on my jacket and as I walked out I put my hair up in a pony tail then grabbed Shou and headed out with Yuu, apparently now we had to take a longer time cause of how my wounds were but I don't know if Yuu realizes I also can heal fast, but its not exactly like he can my wounds still are there but it isn't enough to keep a bandage on...well it wasn't worth it style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Finally ready?" He style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Yeah sorry I took a while." I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"It wasnt that long baka chibi" He sighed and grabbed my free hand then walked off the boat with me behind style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Our search started then, but with not much luck Yuu was getting annoyed..I would be as well but this was one of those long term missions so we had enough time to find style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Yuu we should really soon go for some food alright?" I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Fine we can do that after we are finished for the day of getting any leads of the location." He repliedbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I nodded 'so focused on the mission huh?' I thought then sighed but it was what is needed, we couldn't slack off cause if we did any akuma or Noah let slip by and we would fail this style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Kanda's POV/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Akari was finally my grilfriend, surely when we get back Lavi, Lenalee and that moyashi would notice so I kind of wanted it a secret..not sure if she wanted it a secret as well but then again getting a love interest in the middle of a 'war' like this wasn't that much allowed. Though that Komui might just accept it or really Mugen would be down his throat...br style="line-height: 1.7em;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Anyway we been looking around for a few hours now and Akari just suddenly thought about going somewhere to eat, I wasn't minding it really so when we finished up on looking around a few more places we went to the nearest restaurant by our hotel and ate style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /She had ramen noddles with some tea while I had my soba and some tea, mostly we ate what we usually do back at the order, though..something caught my eye. It was a black mark on her neck almost to where it met her style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /'Haven't seen that before...i'll ask her about it later..' I thought then resumed style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"So far no leads huh?" Akari style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Yeah whoever has it must be hiding it very well...though it will take some time to look for whom ever holds it." I told herbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"That is if anyone does have it.." She style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Can't doubt it all, or we will never find it." I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /She nodded and smiled a little, I never really saw her smile fully. It was just her usual poker face she had placed up ever since she first arrived at the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"So uhh...when we get back is our relationship a secret or do you want those weirdo's to know" I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Well it would be annoying if Lavi or anyone else figured it out cause they would be all like 'I told you so' to me" She sighed then style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Huh?" I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"AH! nothing!" She sighed then looked out the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I just shrugged and finished up my soba, all was left is my tea to drink and to wait for her to finish up her food and style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- Some One Else's POV - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"So my dear Akari is still alive huh? hehe this will be fun..." A voice from a man said as he stood in the shadows and walked style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /He smirked at the idea of how Akari would react to seeing him again, its been many years and he couldn't wait to see how much she changed and how much stronger she has gotten./p 


	14. Chapter 12

Akari's POV

As I finished up my food and drink I blinked when I felt someone watching me, looking out the window more I saw no one there at all. Leaning back in my chair I sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked.  
>"Nothing just felt like I was being watched." I told him.<br>"Being watched?" He blinked.  
>"Yeah..." I trailed off.<p>

Could it be either Dante-nii, Vergil-nii or maybe...Kotaro? if so..they must of figured out I join the order but I'm not sure if they know my true reason's of being in this place, also I hope if its either Kotaro or Vergil-nii that the two wont try to harm Yuu or any of the others...

I looked down with my bangs covering my eyes, my grip on the cup tightened to the point where my hand started to shake, I guess Kanda saw cause I felt one of his hands be placed on top of mine.

Looking up I saw his worried gaze (as much as he could show) and all I could do was smile and shake my head, telling him I was fine. I didn't like to lie about this but I wasn't really ready to talk about my past..it's already catching up to me again when I tried so hard to forget it...seems like I can't.

Sighing I paid for my share of food and Kanda had done the same, we decided to go back to our hotel room to get some rest. I was beat anyway so I wanted to sleep right away.

"I'm really tired.." I mumbled.  
>"We are almost there so just hold on." He told me.<br>"Mmm..to tired..." I said tiredly.

I heard Kanda chuckle then felt him pick me up in his arms bridal style.

"Wah! Y-Yuu!" I blinked shocked.  
>"Che your sleepy so I will carry you, besides I don't want my girl to collapse when trying to sleep." He told.<br>"Yuu..." I smiled a bit then rested my head on his shoulder falling asleep quickly.

Kanda's POV

I smiled slightly when I saw the peaceful face on Akari's face, its been a while since you could see her so peaceful lately her memories from her past are bugging her and its making her look all 'tough' and 'hurt' yet she hides it well. I'm not that stupid to miss it though I know she's hurting on the inside yet she seems not ready to speak about it.

Frowning slightly I stopped walking and turned around feeling like we were followed or something, but nothing was behind us. Rolling my eyes in annoyance I continued walking to our hotel and straight to our room. Since there was two beds I had to put her on the one she took.

Placing her on the bed I gently took off her coat and placed it neatly on the foot of her bed which she seemed to do a lot then I took her shoes off before moving her under the blankets and covering her up. I kissed her forehead and moved some of her hair away from her face before getting in the other bed and getting some sleep myself.

** The Next Morning **

I woke up to hearing the shower running, Akari must be in there taking a shower since she wasn't in her bed. Sitting up I stretched and looked out the window. We needed leads of this mission and we needed them now cause this mission was getting to stressful to the point where if Akari and I were to never find it I don't think we would be to happy about it at all.

Besides...we needed to get that innocence before the Noah did more then anything, weird enough we haven't seen any of them either, something does not feel right at all and its giving me a bad feeling.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened with a fully dressed Akari as she dried her wet hair with a head towel.

"Oh Morning Yuu." She smiled.  
>"Morning" I replied walking towards her.<br>"Sleep well did you?" She asked meeting up with me in the middle of the room.  
>"Yeah, what about you?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist bringing her close.<br>"I did as well." She told her arms rested on my chest.

I smirked down at her and leaned down slowly, when our lips touched I kissed her passionately she gladly kissed back as my right hand moved to her hair to deepen the kiss. I was about to lick her bottom lip when we were interupted by the finder who knocked on the door.

"Mr. Kanda, Miss, Akari we have sighted some Akuma in the towns square!" The finder told us.  
>"Alright thanks for telling us we will be right out!" Akari replied sighing as she pulled away from me and got ready.<p>

I growled in annoyance, why must someone interrupt us now? sigh well looks like we gotta get back to work. And so we did after getting all ready and grabbing our swords.

Running to the towns square we saw people running away and screaming, yup the usual if people saw them though mostly it will just get them killed if the akuma took a shot at them.

"Go find somewhere to hide now!" I told the finder and activated Mugen while Akari activated Shou.  
>"Shou: Ice Shards!" She yelled slicing the air as ice shards flew towards the many akuma.<p>

Her's was some what like mine but it held all of the elements in its blade which interests me in it more every time she uses it cause she normally has the Ice or Fire as her main attack, maybe there's something else shes hiding in it but that's something to figure out later.

"First Illusion: Nether Word Insects!" I shouted sending some of the supernatural creatures towards the remaining akuma that Akari didn't get.

Looking around after a few minutes of defeating them akuma they really didn't do much, all they did was destroy some houses or stores maybe turned a few towns people into dust when they were hit with the bullet. Other then that nothing...no Noah or Earl...what the hell is going on here?

"Yuu this place is getting more weirder the more days we stay here..." Akari told me walking to my side.  
>"Yeah ill agree with you on that...but one things for sure whoever has been following or watching us must be behind it.." I replied grabbing her hand walking back.<p>

** Some where a few blocks away **

"Hehe just wait my dear Akari, ill show myself soon but don't worry ill let your dear new boyfriend live...if you both survive what's coming next..." A voice laughed. "Let our games begin!"


	15. Chapter 13

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Akari's POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The next few weeks many akuma have been showing up in the town, of course Kanda and I got injured when some were level 2 or 3 but we barely managed to even get past those two, so it seemed like we had to wait for Allen, Lenalle and Lavi to arrive before we did anything style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I glared at the floor as Kanda bandaged up my right arm then my foot, I felt so weak..so weak that the other's had to come, but I trusted in there strength I knew that with thier help we could finish this mission sooner...that is if the innocence ever shows style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Sighing I looked out the window, during the weeks that past I sensed someone lurking around, but it didn't feel like Kotaro or my brothers..at least I didn't think it was..cause it felt very evil and demonic. To say I was scared of it would be the truth but I couldn't show it..never! I had to be strong for Kanda and the others..its really what I had shown them all along that I've known them style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /But in truth..I was as weak as a person who loses a important person and then goes crazy, I mean if I lost my brothers and Kotaro a second time I don't know what I would do...maybe let the power of my curse mark take over..br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Shaking my head quickly I looked towards Kanda and smiled a bit, I didn't want him to worry about me. (well thats if he ever tells me he is.)br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"You okay?" He asks sitting beside style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Yeah just thinking." I told resting my head on his style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"About what?" He style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"What's going on with all these sudden akuma's and those level 2 and 3's..someone must be toying with us...and the other's are falling for the trap." I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Whoever it is must not want us to find the innocence, but we wont let them get the upper hand in this Akari don't worry about it." He style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Yeah.." I mumbled then laid down on my hotel style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Since the others would make it in two days we decided to take a break from fighting and just relax while enjoying one another's company. It was rather peaceful and I love it that's for style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Closing my eyes for a bit I thought back to another promise I made with style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- Flash Back -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Akari-chan!" A little Kotaro smiled while running up to the said little style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Yes Kotaro?" I blinked as I sat in the patch of grass in a peaceful 'hide out' we style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I know we made lots of promises but lets make one more!" He style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Okay what is it?" I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Lets promise to always protect one another, even if we are apart and then meet up again we can go with the promise all over again!" He smiled style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I smiled up at the cheerful boy, he really was something and someone I wanted to always be around style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Sure!" I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- Flash Back End -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /But soon after that..you know what happened, well I haven't smiled a true smile in so long so..maybe when we meet up again I will be able to smile for real this time? then again my smiles are soon coming back now that I am with Kanda...br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Taking a peek at Kanda I found him meditating on his own bed, smiling a bit I moved under the covers since I felt style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Kanda's POV/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"After I bandaged up Akari I sat by her side. When we finished talking about what she seemed to have on her mind I moved to my bed to at least meditate cause I haven't done that in a while and it was quite here so it wasn't much of a style="line-height: 1.7em;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Anyway I took a peek at her when I heard a rustle, apparently she was getting under the covers she did seem cold. But I was worried about her she's been on edge ever since alot of the akuma have been appearing and it's not a sight id love to see at style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I knew she could feel this evil feeling around this place but she never spoke of it as if she's trying to figure it all out in her head, hopefully it isn't someone she knows and that would hurt her badly I hate to see her all upset if it does style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /** Days Later **br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The others arrived just in time for another lame akuma attack, this time there was more then what came last time, it didnt add up right at all if they were coming more and more groups if we kept on killing them style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Damn this they just keep coming!" Moyashi style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"We can't give up yet!" Akari shouted style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"She's right we can't let the towns people get harmed!" Lenalee said style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /We were all tired with how many we had to fight off, this fight didn't help Akari with her foot but she pulled it off greatly with hiding the pain. But it wasn't missed from my style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Shit someone must be ordering them!" Usagi style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I knew that all along..." Akari told style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Wait what?!" They shoutedbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"What didnt feel anything once you got here? like something different from these akuma?" She replied style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Now that you say it like that...yeah.." Moyashi style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I saw Akari turn her back to them, her bangs covered her eyes. (Kanda was beside her a few feet away.)br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Who ever it is isn't targeting the towns people...its either one of us..." She style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"But who?" Usagi askedbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Who know's we have to look more into it before pointing fingers." Lenalee sighedbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Che! whoever it is we can just work together and help that said person to defeat whoever it is." I told annoyed at all style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /They all nodded and we finished up with the rest of the akuma, walking back we all chatted..well the others did Akari and I just stayed silent. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Akari's POV/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"I didn't like how everything was starting to turn out..suddenly more appear when the others arrived and then when we finished them all off I felt the same thing I did before once style="line-height: 1.7em;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Looking to the direction I felt it I never missed the black hair, my eyes widen out of horror..it couldn't be! no it just can't!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /'I-Impossible!' I thought but shook it off and hid my shocked expression as we all arrived at the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Laying down I looked up and glared, the black hair must be either one of the two or it is Dante-nii, last time I checked Dante-nii had black style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /'If it is you...will we have to fight one another? or side by side?' I thought before falling asleep./p 


	16. Chapter 14

Akari's POV

I woke up the next morning with tears in my eyes, I must of been thinking of Kotaro and our past before I slept...but why? why did I even think of that when I had to focus on the mission.

"You okay Akari?" Kanda asked.  
>"Yeah just a stupid dream..." I mumbled sitting up.<br>"Well whatever it is must of hurt you or so.." He replied and sat down next to me, his arms pulled me towards his chest in an embrace. I felt..safe..  
>"I'll be fine Yuu.."I told and rested my head on his shoulder.<br>"I know but a hug couldn't hurt baka chibi." He mumbled then kissed the top of my head before getting up to get dressed.

I got up to take a shower so I took whatever I planned to wear today which was a gray tank top and my usual black shorts. Walking in the bathroom I started the water and then closed the door behind me.

Taking them all off I stepped in and started to wash myself off, all that running and fighting sure gets you all flipping dirty..the only wounds I had were a few cuts here and there other then that I was perfectly fine, besides they were healing already..

Remembering that day..when Kotaro and I got stuffed into a laboratory for some idiots obsessive interest in his experiments made me like this...heal quicker...gaining more speed and hell...a new form I call 'curse mark form' but I never will revel that to anyone of the order..they don't need to know what happened to me to make me like this..

But thinking back...I knew it was forced cause all that was just after the akuma attack with my brothers and such...it was the worst..

- Flash Back -

"You two will be splendid subjects!" A man grins behind his nurse mask.  
>"Let us go!" Kotaro and I shouted<br>"Sorry but you two meet up to what I need, and a perfect bond between two friends is just that!" He said then laughed and walked away.

I was scared...we were strapped to a table or whatever it was and these ropes where so tight that it left marks there...minutes later the said man reappeared and he didnt even look normal anymore! he looked so different so...disgusting!

"I'll have you go first little lady." He grins.  
>"N-NO! Stay away from me!" I shout.<br>"Keep away from her!" Kotaro yells.

But it was no use..he shoved something in my neck..I screamed for a good amount of time and then next thing I knew I passed out. One thing's for sure...by the time I woke up next Kotaro was breathing heavy and this time we were chained to the wall...

"K-Kotaro?" I cried a bit.  
>"Akari? Oh good your okay!" He smiled..but it wasn't the same smile I knew..<p>

- Flash Back End -

I didn't want to remember anything beyond that..not now and not ever.

Kanda's POV

Akari seemed to be looking into space so I waved my hand infront of her face and she snapped out of it quickly. I then sent her a worried look.

"Something wrong?" I asked.  
>"Just thinking.." She sighed.<br>"Past is coming up to you again huh?" I asked bluntly.  
>"Y-Yeah.." She mumbled.<p>

Something is really bothering her and if I can stop it then I will, but right now we focused on getting more but for some reason it keeps feeling like someone is fooling with us, I know Akari thinks it as well cause there's that look in her eyes that I don't miss. Sometimes reading her from her eyes is easier then asking mostly because she doesn't talk much about whatever she thinks.

But as her boyfriend I knew I would have to wait until she was comfortable to tell me..besides we haven't shared our past's yet...but I knew we both weren't ready for that...that's for sure.

I sensed someone watching us and looked in that direction, it was a man with black hair that covered just one of his eyes but he more looked at Akari then me so I would assume he didn't notice me as of yet..but one wrong move and he would.

'What's his connection to Akari?' I thought then walked towards her acting like I didn't see him, I knew he was staring at me cause I could feel a pair of eyes on me but I didn't pay and mind to them..I had to get Akari out of here just in case that man acted upon anything at all.


	17. AN

If you want more chapters for **Secret Love - Kanda Yu Love Story **then please visit my DeviantART or my Quotev

**_Quotev: _**_Yuuki751_

**_DeviantART: _**_Yuuki332_

Yeah I am still going by 'Yuuki' but I am also known as Akari, most of the time its just Yuuki but usually I switch to Akari so hope that helps for people who like this story and want to read more.


End file.
